Host Club Fiancé Disaster
by That Artist Girl
Summary: Haruhi has a Fiancé! And he's not from the host club! But she doesn't want one and is in love with another one of the boys from the host club. They have no clue about Haruhi's predicament and are shocked when the time comes for them to find out. What will happen? And will Haruhi end up with the one she loves? Lemon inside. M for a reason.
**This is by far not my best writing but I got bored and wrote it maybe about a year ago and figured why not share it since it isn't one of the worst writings I have seen on this site. Just not good. But I hope you like it and get some enjoyment out of it. Also there is a LEMON warning for all those who are** **sensitive** **to that as there is in most of my** **writings. So you have been warned. Also REVIEW!**

It was a normal and beautiful day for the host club and the hosts were just cleaning up and closing when an expensively dressed elderly lady and the chairman who is smiling at her announces that this is the host club just as the elderly women see's Haruhi and shock crosses her face. She then covers her mouth and gasps out Haruhi's name causing the hosts to stop what they are doing and pay attention. Next the lady shocks the hosts by growling out "What on earth are you wearing and why in gods name child do you look like a boy?!" causing Haruhi to flush in embarrassment and say quietly "I'm in the host club…. Please don't get into this argument in front of my friends grandmother. You may lecture me and my life style and decisions at a later date in the privacy of one of our houses but please do not make a scene here." This surprised the hosts as Haruhi had never mentioned having a grandmother when they asked. Telling Haruhi "Fine." with a sour expression then like a light switch she changed it to happy and smiling and asked or more like instructed Haruhi to introduce her friends and club mates. Haruhi now the one with the sour expression then introduced each club member one by one. However by the end of Haruhi's introductions Haruhi's grandmothers smile seemed more real and she said "You've done well to pick powerful friends like I told you to in the business world" This shocked the hosts and broke the hosts hearts that Haruhi may not be their friend for the right reasons or the reasons they thought and only there friend because of their money However Haruhi was quick to snap at her grandmother "I didn't befriend them for you I did it for myself and because I think they are wonderful and unique individuals and while yes they have money and they have some benefits I would love each and every one of them just the same were they dirt poor" and with that the host breathed a sigh of relief. However Haruhi's grandmother just laughed and shaking her head responded disappointedly "You are as short sighted and dim witted as your father and my daughter. Be sure not to forget your place… Oh and I expect to be seeing you tomorrow at my house to receive your instructions as I cant give them here because I cant have anyone but you and your basterd of a father knowing about them" and with that she left leaving a furious Haruhi behind and incredulous hosts with the chairman following after her leaving the hosts to question Haruhi about what all that was and what instructions for what she needed and how in the world haruhi could be related to such a nasty person.

Hunny was the first to ask "Was that mean lady really your grandmother Haru-Chan?" to witch the angry expression faded off Haruhi's face and she sat down with a sigh of "Yes she really is." Then Kyoya wanting more information on the instructions she would be receiving from such a vile women asked about that and Haruhi answered "Oh its just some instructions on how to behave for a stupid party my grandmother is throwing. Like how to talk to people, How to pick up a tea cup properly, and how to eat you know stuff like that…." and although Haruhi knew it was also going to be instructions on what to say at the 'party' her grandmother was throwing for her engagement and who she was going to be forced to marry she held her tongue and the hosts happily accepted what she told them and thought nothing more of it.

The next day passed all to quickly for Haruhi Fujioka and soon school and the host club were over and it was time to go to her grandmothers for her 'instructions'. She walked the way to her grandmothers mansion like she does to get to most places and arrived within an hour. She went up the long drive through and knocked on the door witch was quickly opened by one of the Dilori's family butlers. She was then led into a sitting room where her grandmother awaited her arrival.

Haruhi then sat on the plush red couch across from her grandmother and awaited for her grandmother to begin. Sarina ; Haruhi's grandmother began by gently placing the book she had been thumbing through on a small table off to the side before beginning. She stated "At the party I expect you to be wearing a dress that I myself will be providing and you WILL look your best….. You will be on your best behavior and will greet my business associates and not embarrass me in front of them do you understand?" At this Haruhi gave a brisk nod and quiet "Yes" and Haruhi's grandmother continued with "Good. You will also be getting engaged to by a boy of my choosing named Akira Rajaram. This wedding will be very important for my business so don't you dare say no or mess it up…. And if you do I swear you and your stupid father will be disowned from the family and the money I provide every month to help support you and your dad will disappear and you will be forced to quit your schooling or live on the streets as I know your fathers pay check is not enough to support the two of you on a daily basis. That is all. Now leave and think on what I have said and your choices you choose to make in the future"

Haruhi did leave and once she finally got a block away she screamed and punched a wall splitting her knuckles open. She wanted to scream some more so she did. She hated Akira, he was a pompous conniving greedy man and she despised him. She didn't want to marry especially so young and didn't think she could ever grow to love such a horrid man and especially give something like her virginity to someone like that. 'Oh crap' she thought. 'I'm still a virgin and he was going to be the popups ass to deflower her. No Haruhi wouldn't let it work out like that so she decided to right then and their go to the host she likes house and demand he be the one she gives it to so she at least gets her first time to be special and done by someone she loves.

She arrived at Kyoya's house after a long time of walking and by the time she reached it was getting dark but she walked up the long driveway anyways and briskly knocked on the door. A butler answered and Haruhi told him she was one of Kyoya's school friends and would like to see him and seeing the Ouran school uniform on the young girl (though to him he thought young boy) and let her in telling her Kyoya was eating dinner with his family right now and if she would only follow him he will lead her to him as they should be finishing up with it any moment any how. And with that they were off to Kyoya's dinning area.

Haruhi and the butler soon arrived at the dining area wear Kyoya was sitting with his two brothers, his sister, and parents. When they arrived Kyoya and his family looked up to see their guest and Kyoya seeing Haruhi looked confused as she had never come to visit before then concerned as he wondered what kind of trouble must she be in for her to come to him, the shadow king for help and hoped she was not in any financial trouble.

Getting up from the long dinning table with a brisk "Excuse me" to his family Kyoya went up to Haruhi and taking her by the elbow led her to the sitting room so they could talk. Sitting down when they got there Haruhi asked tenitivly if they could instead go to his room as she eyed the eavesdropping maid in the corner dusting as she told him she needed to ask a favor but she needs to ask in privet. So getting back up again Kyoya who was now very concerned quickly led her to his privet corridors or bedroom though it really had multiple rooms attached.

When they got there Kyoya sat with Haruhi on a small black loveseat couch that Kyoya had put in his living quarters a long time ago. Kyoya then waited for Haruhi to tell him what's wrong but when she didn't he decided to prompt her and asked why she had finally decided to come pay a visit and what the favor she had meant. Haruhi looked embarrassed and Kyoya thought it was cute and figured it was most likely her family needed money; which of course he would gladly help with but add it to her dept so she didn't figure out he likes her.

However once Haruhi started talking she started with "I came to ask a very weird and embarrassing favor from you and….. Actually you know what never mind its just to awkward… I'm so sorry I shouldn't have come." and getting more and more red as she went on and when she finished she even tried to get up and leave but Kyoya was having none of it because he was going to help her one way or the other but he needs to know what she needs help with first in order to even do this. So he pulled her back down on the couch and asked calmly "Haruhi you came here for my help and it would be rude to back out now just because of a little embarrassment so please tell me what is the matter with you?"

So gathering her bravery Haruhi looked him in the eyes and bluntly stated "I want you to take my virginity." Kyoya liked Haruhi and maybe even secretly loved her and very much wanted to do said thing and had, had many fantasy's of Haruhi and him doing just that late at night when he was alone, but not expecting Haruhi to ask that his mouth fell open and eyes bulged and he asked "WHAT? Um Why!?" to witch Haruhi answered vaguely with "I have my reasons…. And I just want my first time to be with someone I like maybe even love and someone who will treasure it and make it special and I think you can do that for me…." This shocked Kyoya and he asked "You really like, maybe even love me? Really?" and Haruhi shyly nodded and with a cry of joy Kyoya kissed her and told her he feels exactly the same way about her but he will need some time and would give her an answer tomorrow at school.

After a while of Kyoya and Haruhi spending some more time together Haruhi soon left after giving a quick kiss to Kyoya making both of them blush like the teens they were and she was then on her way through her long walk back to her apartment.

The next day Haruhi waited ancsisly for school to be over so she could go to host club and find out Kyoya's answer. And after what seemed like forever school was finally over and Haruhi hurried to host club so she could arrive early to talk with Kyoya before the others get there.

When she arrived and went in Kyoya was already there sitting typing on his ever present laptop and looking up he waved her over to come join him. So once she came over and sat down Kyoya looked at her closed his laptop and facing her fully giving her his full attention he told her "I'll do as you have asked me, but I have one condition….. You have to go on a date with me first." Haruhi was very happy and thought over this condition and quickly agreed to it making Kyoya smile one of his very rare smiles and soon after the others arrived and host club began and went on as usual.

Two days later Kyoya planed the date and called Haruhi telling her they were going out to dinner tomorrow since it was the weekend for their date and to wear something the Hatatching brothers had given to her.

Soon it was the day of Kyoya's and Haruhi's date and Haruhi got dressed in a black sexy but sophisticated number the twins had given her and she even had her father help her with her makeup. And soon after Haruhi was done getting ready Kyoya was knocking at the door ready to pick her up to take her to the restaurant.

When she opened the door Kyoya's breath was taken away and seeing Haruhi all sexyed up caused him to his embarrassment to get an erection causing Haruhi to giggle and tell him "You might want to save this for later tonight" as she boldly caressed his bulge making him close his eyes and gasp. When his erection went away a minute later he lead Haruhi out to his family Lamborghini he decided to take and drive her in for their special night out and soon they were off to the restaurant.

He took her to a high class restaurant; one of his favorites, and a French one at that that Tamaki would likely very much approve of. And soon they arrived and taking Haruhi by the arm lead her inside were he told the waitress his reservation and they were quickly brought to a private dining area reserved just for them. Soon the waiter came by and asked what they would like to eat and drink and Kyoya ordered sparkling water and fancy tuna (Haruhi's favorite) for both of them. Soon their food was delivered and Haruhi and Kyoya had a fun time getting to know one another better as they ate.

Soon however they finished their food and left the restaurant and were headed for Kyoya's place. When they got to Kyoya's place Kyoya smiling gently lead Haruhi up to his room where they sat on his bed not really knowing how to start in a situation such as this. Soon however Haruhi wanting to get things started got on her knees and swung one of her legs over Kyoya so she was in his lap and started kissing him much to his surprise making him moan into the kiss when she sucked on his bottom lip. Soon kissing was just not enough for Kyoya and grabbing her hips and shoving them downward on to his growing erection Kyoya began getting her to move her hips over him giving him the delicious friction he so craved.

Eventually Haruhi got tired of just thrusting with all their clothes still in the way and stopping kissing she took the liberty to take off her dress revealing a lacey white bra and pantie set she had worn just for the occasion and Kyoya curious at this newly reviled skin and lace that came with it went and moved his hand from Haruhi's hips to her breasts making Haruhi moan when he tweaked or pinched her nipples. Kyoya was delighted with the lovely sounds coming out of Haruhi's mouth because as he had never done this before he was not sure how good he was going to be at it and loved that Haruhi seemed to be enjoying herself so much. After a little while of Kyoya playing with her breasts Haruhi eventually decided if she was going to be half naked then Kyoya was too and with that she lifted off his shirt and started playing with his nipples making Kyoya moan low in his throat.

After a while they both got bored of just their chests and laying Kyoya down on the bed Haruhi unzipped his pants and had him lift his hips so she could take them off him making sure to caress his engorged member through his underwear on the way down making Kyoya throw his head back and growl out Haruhi's name as she did so. Next Kyoya taking charge took Haruhi's bra and pantie's off her along with his black boxers and spreading her legs got in between them and began caressing her mound with the tip of his engorged dick making both of them moan and whisper the others name.

Finally pushing in to Haruhi's tight hole little by little Haruhi was surprised it did not hurt as she had heard it would until Kyoya came to a little barrier inside of her and with a whispered I'm sorry he pushed through leaving Haruhi with blinding pain making Haruhi cry out. He then stood still not wanting to hurt Haruhi any more than he already was until Haruhi herself finally told him he could move. And starting to thrust in and out of her the spring in Haruhi's belly and Kyoya's balls grew tighter and tighter until it finally released causing both Kyoya and Haruhi to scream out each others name in ecstasy. And tired and worn out without even thinking about the consequeses Haruhi whispered "I love you" to Kyoya and promptly fell asleep not even hearing Kyoya's whispered "I love you too Haruhi. I always have.".

The next day they woke up with Kyoya still in Haruhi and Haruhi and Kyoya where inseparateable and they spent the whole day together at Kyoya's place loving and talking to each other until it was the end of the day and Kyoya drove Haruhi home so they could both go to school again the next day.

The next day at school the day passed smoothly with both Kyoya and Haruhi stealing glances in the hall way and during lunch and when it came time for host club Haruhi ran to the club room to catch a couple extra minutes alone with Kyoya. When she got there Kyoya was already there in the door way and as soon as she made it in through the door he had grabbed her and his lips where on hers and she was lost in the new sensation that was their kiss. Soon however Kyoya pulled away and smiled at her pecked her on the lips once more before walking away towards his laptop leaving a dazed Haruhi in his wake right as the other clueless hosts walked in the door unaware of what had happened only moments before.

Soon it Wednesday and the host club was doing cos-play as Egyptians and as Haruhi was getting dressed in the changing room Kyoya snuck in making Haruhi let out a small little scream before Kyoya covered her mouth and whispered that he needed her and, he needed her to be a good girl and be quiet for him as he started undressing under Haruhi's mesmerized gaze sense she was already only in her underwear. Soon Kyoya was naked and whispering still he demanded Haruhi to take off her underwear as well. So blushing crimson she did as she was told under Kyoya's captivating gaze and when she was done Kyoya lifted her by her hips as she wrapped her legs around his hips and he inch by inch pressed inside of her and they both had to suppress moans into each others necks. Then Kyoya began to thrust and kiss Haruhi at the same time as he pulled on her hair making the pain and pleasure only that much better and the spring in Haruhi's belly became so tight she thought she was going to explode into a thousand tiny pieces and only a few thrusts from Kyoya later he hit her G-spot and she did exactly that seeing stars and Kyoya came only a few seconds later biting down on her shoulder probably leaving a bruise as he hit his own release shooting his cum deep into her womb as she milked his member for every last drop. After coming down from their highs they slowly both got dressed in their respective costumes and Kyoya left first telling Haruhi to leave the stall five minutes after he does so none of the hosts suspect them being in a stall together and with that they continued on hosting once again avoiding any suspicion of the other hosts.

Pretty soon it was the week end and tomorrow being the party Haruhi was getting all her things ready just like the unsuspecting hosts.

The day of the party Haruhi's dress was delivered by some of her grandmothers workers and it was an sleeveless sapphire blue dress with an empire waist line and diamonds glittering the hemming. Haruhi thought it was gorgeous and was sad that something as horrendous as a forced engagement was going to be occurring in something so beautiful but she put the dress on knowing she really had no choice anyways. Then getting her father to help her with her makeup where he applied soft pink lip stick, pearl white eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, and mascara on her before he left to his own room to put on his suit for the party. After they where done getting dressed they waited for the time for them to need to leave to go to the party, and when that time came they got up Ranka gave his beloved daughter a hug of support and without a word they were on their way to the Dilori mansion for Haruhi's engagement. And the hosts biggest surprise of them all.

The Fujioka's both arrived early and were coldly greeted by their remaining family from Haruhi's now deceased mothers side as Haruhi got in place on Akito's arm ready to greet her grandmothers business associates and workers. As guests started to arrive Haruhi and Akito played the happy couple and greeted all the adults and business men and women that showed up as the evening wore on. Eventually the hosts showed up as well and were shocked to find Haruhi at such a high class party yet alone on the arm of such a rich young man as Akito Rajaram much to Kyoya's utter burning jealousy and anger. The hosts all tried to get close enough to talk to Haruhi but every time one of them would try she and Akito would get swept away again by another business partner or Haruhi would find some reason or another to avoid the hosts until at last it was time for the announcement of Haruhi and Akito's engagement.

Haruhi and Akito went up onto the podium where Haruhi's grandmother waited with a microphone to make the announcement with a smile on her face. Once they reached her both with fake as can be plastered smiles on their faces Haruhi's grandmother spoke into the microphone asking to have everyone's attention and the room fell silent as everyone paid attention to the three up on the podium, the host club beginning to get a feeling of dread seeing Haruhi up there with her grandmother and Akito. Next with a smile that was a little to sweet her grandmother announced to the people "Hello everyone I hope you are enjoying my party I have thrown and I am sure you all are wondering why it is exactly I have thrown this wonderful party. It just so happens that my granddaughter Haruhi Star Dilori Fujioka and a dear business associates son named Akito Rajaram have decided to get engaged!" . And with that everyone but the host club who felt like they were about to puke and had the world pulled out from under them started clapping and applauding. After that not knowing what else to do without breaking down especially Kyoya they one by one left the party without even talking to Haruhi or anyone else for that matter.

When school came back around Kyoya was furious she had used him and let him think that she could actually love someone like him when she was engaged all along and when club came along and Haruhi came in the very last couple minutes Kyoya was already up in her face heartbroken and teary faced much to his shame though at the moment he didn't much care yelling "What the hell Haruhi, you used me! I thought you cared about me! Hell you said you loved me all the while you were off getting engaged to another man!". Haruhi felt ashamed and was sad Kyoya felt so used. She really had fallen for the young man and hated that she was forced to marry someone she doesn't love like Akito.

"Kyoya, I do love you." Haruhi whispered to witch Kyoya laughed bitterly and told her "Well then you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it Haruhi.". Haruhi didn't like that now Kyoya was accusing her of lying and she told him "No, Kyoya I swear I do. I'm being forced to marry Akito for my grandmother for a business conversion she is doing with the marriage. I hate it and I wish I didn't have to go through with it but my grandmother said if I don't then I will be disowned and the money she provides to help pay for our home and food will stop coming and I'll have to quit school to go work to help pay the bills. I'm so, so sorry Kyoya.". Kyoya's tears had stopped at this point and to Haruhi's surprise Kyoya actually smiled and gave her a hug and kiss asking if that was all that was really wrong. Incredulous and dumbfounded Haruhi just answered "Um yes isn't that enough?" and Kyoya laughed and holding Haruhi at arms length Kyoya told Haruhi "You know if you and your father needed money any one of us would have been willing to help hunny.". Haruhi hadn't even thought of this and looked around the room at her friends who all smiled and nodded telling her they absolutely would help if she needed it and didn't have to marry just for money from her horrible old grandma. And Haruhi laughed and to the surprise of the hosts who didn't know about Haruhi and Kyoya's secret relationship she kissed Kyoya full on the lips right then and there before calling her grandmother and telling her the engagement was off and she didn't care if the money stopped or she was disowned she had a better family in her friends anyway and with that she hung up on her grandmother mid rant never to see or speak to her evil grandmother ever again in her life.

Eventually Haruhi and Kyoya became an official couple and years later after she and the host had finished high school Haruhi had become a lawyer and Kyoya the successful heir of the Ootari business Kyoya proposed and they were married with all the hosts and their family's came and they eventually had three children of their own; 1 girl and 2 boys named Hailey, Ichijo, and Kyo. And they lived happily ever after. The End.

 **Kyoya: Looks sexily at you from the side and in a even** **silkier sexier voice says "Make sure to review and I'll give you a virtual kiss on the cheek via if That Artist Girl tells me too"**

 **That Artist Girl: I'll make sure to let you know who you will be visiting Kyoya! But honestly you'll probably know even before me due to you being the shadow king. *sighs**

 **Kyoya:*smirks**

 **That Artist Girl: So lady's if you want to be visited by the sexy shadow king then make sure to review.**


End file.
